


Snowblind

by Likelightinglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - East of the Sun and West of the Moon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Love, M/M, Magic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass
Summary: A retelling of the fairy tale "East of the Sun and West of the Moon".Harry Potter has found himself in an enchanted castle with a talking bear.There's a curse, and a journey, and a Troll Queen.Harry Potter is getting really tired of all this magic nonsense and just wants to bring his husband home.





	Snowblind

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a retelling of the fairy tale "east of the sun, west of the moon", using characters from the book series Harry Potter by JK Rowling, with heavy inspiration from the book East by Edith Pattou, which is also inspired by the fairy tale.  
> Don't you just love stories?

  
  
  


Once upon a time, in winter, there was a boy who fell in love with a magic bear. 

(Yeah, he was pretty surprised about it too.)

Harry Potter was the orphaned son of the sister of the lady of the house, Petunia Dursley, and was treated little better than the pigs and sheep on the family farm. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had one son, Dudley, who they loved more than anything else. The unfortunate nephew was relegated to stable boy, farm hand, and servant. Harry was lucky if he got scraps from the table after dinner, while the Dursley’s feasted every night. His cousin Dudley had a bedroom with a large comfortable bed and a fireplace, while Harry slept in the barn with the animals in the warm months, and a small cupboard in the house during wintertime. Harry lived a lonely and miserable life with the Dursley’s until he was nineteen years, four months and thirteen days old.

On that night, the cold wind wrapping around the house like a noose, the Bear came to visit. 

It was unusual to see a white bear in this part of the country and it was even more unusual for such a Bear to approach the house and knock on the door like a weary traveler. Vernon Dursley opened the door, already red faced at the thought of offering any hospitality or protection from the cold to such a traveler. But the protest died on his lips as he found himself face to face with the large beast, and Mr. Dursley stared silently, eyes wide and breathing heavily. 

“Hello,” said the Bear. “I have come to ask for the boy.”

“You stay away from our Dudley!” said the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley, who had joined her husband at the door. “We don’t want anything to do with you!”

“Not him,” said the Bear. “The other.”

It took a moment for the Dursley’s to remember there was another boy there at all. In fact, Harry had been sticking to the shadows, listening in on this bizarre conversation. 

“And what do you want with him?” asked Petunia. 

The Bear did not answer. “Let me take the boy,” he said, “And riches and good fortune will be yours.” To demonstrate, a large bag of gold coins appeared in front of him, on the doorstep. Vernon grabbed the bag immediately. 

Harry stepped out to join the couple at the door, horrified. “What are you doing? Are you actually going to toss me out to get eaten by a bear? I’m your nephew!”

“If you go with me,” the Bear said to the boy, “no harm will come to you.”

Harry was not convinced. He looked pleadingly at the only family he’d ever known. “Aunt Petunia, please. Why are you sending me away?”

Petunia at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Your mother was involved in this same sort of freakishness. Magic spells and talking bears. He’s probably your people.” She looked at him and the then the bear with a slight flick of concern. “Besides, he said you would be safe.”

Not harmed is not the same thing as safe, thought Harry. He looked at the Bear, who met his gaze head on. The Bear did not seem very aggressive, and he could speak. Maybe he was magic. He’d grown up with his aunt referring to his mother as witch, calling Harry a freak like her. At least there was finally a chance to leave this miserable place. He nodded to the Bear in silent agreement, straightened his shoulders and declared he was going to collect his things. 

The Bear retreated towards the forest line to wait, while the Dursleys closed the door and began to count their money. 

After gathering his meager belongings and steeling himself for whatever magical nonsense was in store, Harry stepped outside. He approached the Bear, who rose to his feet. The Bear noticed the skin around the boy’s bright green eyes was red and wet, but the boy stared ahead levelly with the courage of someone prepared to face a monster. 

“Are you afraid?” asked the Bear.

“No,” said the boy. 

The Bear lowered to the ground, allowing Harry to climb on his back. Together they slipped silently into the wood, the snow falling on the trees and a full moon lighting the night sky.

 

______________

 

The act of traveling with the Bear had been hypnotizing. Harry was sure they had traveled hours and hours in distance, but it felt like minutes. Eventually they arrived at the foot of a handsome castle in the forest. 

The Bear let Harry dismount and led him into what appeared to be servants quarters, with a comfortable looking pallet bed, a warm fireplace, and most captivating of all, a table laden with food. 

“Eat,” said the Bear. “You must be hungry and tired. You can stay here tonight and will be shown your rooms and the rest of the castle tomorrow.”

“Oh, thank you, uh...Mr...Bear, sir. May I ask why you brought me here?”

“You will not be harmed,” repeated the Bear. “Assuming you are not a complete dunderhead.”

Harry was hungry and tired and just generally ill at ease with this entire situation, but decided it best not to antagonize his host. “Thank you for the reassurance, Sir. Is there work you want me to do?”

“I do require your assistance in a certain...matter. But suffice to say the castle is your home now. I will see you tomorrow.”

Harry was in no state to further consider the absurdity of the situation he was found in, so he settled in to partake in the feast set before him. He fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep; warm and full for the first time in memory. 

The next day, Harry left the small quarters to investigate his new home. His breakfast had appeared soon after he awoke, the table laden with fruits, breads, meats and cheeses, much more than he’d ever gotten at home. Magic, he thought. Definitely some sort of magic going on here. 

Harry had heard stories in the village about magical creatures and witches and trolls. But what was confusing him most about his stay in the obviously magical Bear's enchanted castle was where he was supposed to fit in. Was there some princess locked in one of the towers, that Harry the hero was meant to rescue? Was the Bear the monster keeping her there? The Bear didn’t seem like a monster to Harry. Not the most talkative of hosts, but his room was nice and warm and the food was the best he'd ever eaten. The Bear had mentioned needing his assistance, perhaps there was some sort of enchantment he needed a human to help break? But why him?

His wandering feet and thoughts were interrupted when he ran straight into the Bear himself and nearly toppled over.

“Are you always this clumsy?”

“Just on my first day in a magic castle.”

The Bear seemed amused, if a bears face could seem anything at all. “Ah. But not the second?”

“I guess we’ll see,” Harry said with a nervous laugh. “Er, good morning.”

The Bear just stared a moment, as if unused to exchanging pleasantries. “The castle and everything in it is yours to entertain yourself with as you wish. Any rooms that do not open for you are private. Do not attempt to enter any locked doors.”

“Yes, sir,” said Harry. “May I ask again, why exactly you brought me here?”

For a long moment, Harry thought the Bear was not going to answer him. 

“I’d like you to be my...companion. For a while.”

Your...companion?” Harry asked. “Oh. Alright.”

If he expected the Bear was going to elaborate on that in any way, he was sorely disappointed. 

“Your bedroom is on the second floor. The door is red and gold.” The Bear hesitated. “Sleep there starting tonight.”

Harry nodded, still half convinced he was going to end up as the Bear’s dinner by tomorrow. At least he'd enjoy some food and warmth while it lasted. He was not sure what exactly being his companion entailed.

Maybe the Bear was just lonely. 

 

__________

 

After the brief conversation in the morning, the Bear had left Harry alone to wander the castle and amuse himself. He found a variety of rooms, all cleaned and well lit but not a single other person anywhere. Whenever Harry was hungry, food appeared on the nearest surface. 

After whiling away most of the day in the extensive library, and after eating the delicious dinner served there, Harry decided it was time to seek out his new bedroom. 

He found more luxury than he’d ever seen before, even after having spent the day exploring the castle rooms. His new bedroom had a gigantic bed with soft, comfortable linens, a wardrobe full of fine clothing and an attached bath with a large tub. He indulged in a hot bath, the water and soaps provided seemingly by more magic, changed into into one of the fur soft nightshirts in the wardrobe, dimmed all but one candle, and climbed into bed.

He must have fallen asleep immediately because he awoke in pitch black to the sound of someone else slipping into the bed. The bed was large enough that there was quite a distance between them, but there was unmistakably someone else there. 

Harry stilled and waited for the figure to do or say something, but it seemed like he was keeping to the very edge of the bed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry turned so he was facing the figure, although he could see nothing in the darkness. “Hello?”

Silence from the other side of the bed. 

Harry laid still, confused as to what was happening. Eventually he heard the figures breathing even out. Deciding that this wasn't nearly the oddest thing to happen to him in the past couple days, Harry rolled over and fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning, the room was light and he was alone. 

 

_________

 

Over the course of the next several days, Harry developed a routine. He ate the variety of delicious food magically provided him, he wandered the castle, he read books, he took luxurious baths. On occasion he had brief conversations with the Bear, who refused to explain anything besides just saying “magic” and at night an unknown man who did not speak and never tried to touch him joined him in bed. 

He was certain now that this man was the Bear although no matter how many candles he lit, it was always completely dark when the man came to bed. For reasons the Bear would not explain to him, at night he took the form of a human and slept beside Harry. 

Harry was tired of being ignored and having his numerous attempts at conversation met with silence. So one night, after he heard the man come into the bed, Harry bridged the distance between them and reached out to touch him. 

Harry made contact with what he believed to be the man's shoulder, and the man reacted as if he'd been struck. 

“I'm sorry,” said Harry. “I just want to talk to you. Um, can I see your hand, please?”

After a few moments hesitation and a bit of fumbling in the darkness, Harry clasped the man’s (definitely human) hand. “I don’t know if you won't speak to me or you can’t speak to me. But can you squeeze my hand once for yes, and twice for no, if I ask you questions?”

The man squeezed Harry's hand once. 

“Oh. Good. So, first off, you are, um, the Bear right?”

One squeeze, probably a bit harder than was necessary. 

“Okay, okay, stupid question. So...you're a human now. The candles never stay lit. Something weird and magic is the reason for that?”

The man snorted and a weak huff of air turned into a raspy cough. Harry realized the man had started to laugh but had trouble with it. Was he injured?

“Are you alright?”

One squeeze. A pause. Then two squeezes.

Harry wondered if there was something wrong with the man’s throat. “May I touch you?”

After a very long pause during which Harry was more and more sure the man was going to say no, he squeezed Harry's hand once very gently.

Harry fumbled with his other hand towards where he hoped the man’s face was, lightly so as not to accidentally hit him. He traced along a large nose, cheekbones and his brow. He couldn't tell very much by feel other than that the man was unmistakably human. His fingers found their way into what seemed to be long hair, soft but greasy. 

His hands found their way to the skin below the jaw, where the flesh felt different, thicker and uneven.  Unable to see, Harry realized the man’s throat must be scarred somehow. 

“Is this why you can’t speak?”

One squeeze.

“Am I hurting you?”

Two squeezes. 

Harry ran his fingers over the man's neck and throat, lightly in case it actually was painful. He tried to feel for the barriers of the scar, the edges of the raised flesh. Using his fingertips he stroked along the tough ridges and smooth skin, expanding in sweeps of small circles until he'd run his hand all over the man's throat from his jawline to his clavicle. The man seemed to relax after a while. “I'm sorry you're injured. I hope it doesn’t hurt much.”

Realizing this was not a yes or no question, the man simply clasped his hand tighter and moved his thumb over Harry's in a reassuring gesture. 

Harry did not want to be the first to let go, and it seems the man didn’t either. 

“Good night,” he said softly, and drifted off to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, his arm was stretched out, reaching out to the empty side of the bed. 

 

_________

 

After that first night, the ice seemed to melt between Harry and the Bear, and he found himself acting more like a companion, whatever that was supposed to mean. The Bear occasionally joined him for meals, but only ate the meat. He walked with Harry around the castle grounds, and listened quietly while Harry spoke. He laid by the fire in the library and dozed while Harry read. 

One afternoon, Harry's reading was interrupted by a low growl. Harry looked up from his book and met the bear's black eyes.

“May I ask what you find so amusing? You're cackling loud enough to wake the dead.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry. A few of your books are marked up, notes in the margins. Sometimes they're clever or funny.”  He held up the leather bound copy of Beowulf. “This bloke has a lot of opinions about Grendel.”

“Well, I'm glad you find my thoughts so amusing.”

Harry's eyes widened. “You wrote them? You're the half blood Prince?” Harry asked, referring to the name the margin writer had scrawled on the inside covers.

“An old nickname. I was young, and as you can see, liked to talk back to books.”

“You're very clever. And funny.”

“You hardly have any comparison.”

“You're not as funny when you're a bear.”

The Bear growled. “Rather difficult to write anything like this. Or speak.”

“How do you speak, like this?” Harry said. “I felt…” Harry hesitated. Neither of them had mentioned during the day anything that happened at night yet. “You can't speak, you're injured. But how are you doing it now?”

“Magic,” answered the Bear. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why is that all you ever say?”

“It is magic. I'm not really speaking. If you look in my eyes, I can speak into your mind. If you don’t, all I can do is growl a bit.”

“Oh,” said Harry. “That's a bit strange.”

“Indeed,” said the Bear, amused.

 

__________

 

As the weeks passed, Harry and the man grew steadily closer at night. Harry always reached out to take the man’s hand, but only occasionally asked questions. Usually, he just held it until they fell asleep. The man never reached out first but made no move to pull back, and held on to Harry's hand just as tightly.

Harry and the man moved steadily closer to the middle of the bed each night until their bodies were almost touching, and he could feel the heat from the other man's skin. One night, he brought his hands to the man’s face and lightly brushed the man's hair back from his brow, stroking for a few moments. He dared to press a very light kiss, so soft it could almost go unnoticed, to the corner on the man’s jaw. He heard the man’s breath quicken but he made no attempt to move away, only held Harry's hand tighter and twined their fingers together. “Good night,” said Harry quietly, as he bridged the gap between them and settled against him. 

 

_____________

 

During the days, Harry and the Bear spent more and more time together. Harry told him stories about his life with the Dursleys, such as it was. The Bear even told him a little bit about himself, but answered no questions about the nature of the enchantment he was obviously under. They played chess occasionally, though the Bear had to direct his moves while Harry moved the pieces. The Bear regularly insulted Harry's intelligence, but there was little bite in it and Harry just teased right back.

After dinner they typically found themselves in the library. Harry was slowly making his way through the collection, though he favored books with the prince’s commentary. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed the Bear looking longingly in his direction. He suddenly felt very guilty. The Bear clearly loved reading, and could hardly do it in his animal form. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

“Which book is your favorite?”

The Bear seemed startled. “Which book?”

“I'll read it to you. You must miss reading. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before.”

The Bear looked at him for a long time, his black eyes unreadable.  “Anything you like would be fine, Harry.”

Harry hunted around the shelves for a bit, before deciding on a small collection of Greek myths. But instead of sitting back down on the couch, he decided to join the Bear on the rug in front of the fireplace. The Bear raised his head in surprise as Harry sat down beside him and opened the book. He hesitated a moment before bringing his hand to the bears large head, and stroked the fur the way he sometimes did to the man’s hair at night. The Bear closed his eyes and laid his head against Harry's leg as Harry began reading out loud stories of gods and monsters. 

 

_____________

 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night while the bedroom was still completely dark to the unfamiliar sensation of fingers on his face. He kept his breathing even and his eyes closed to give himself a few moments to determine what was happening.  Fingertips brushed very lightly over the contours of his face, tracing his jawline and stroking the light stubble. It was a peculiar feeling to Harry, but not an uncomfortable one. When the hands make their way to the unruly mess of Harry's hair, Harry realized how unused to the gentleness he was, and unthinkingly let out a sigh and leaned into the touch.

The hand stilled immediately and Harry continued to feign sleeping, hoping the man would continue if he thought he was still asleep. He wondered if the man could see in the dark and tried to keep his face as relaxed as possible. After several moments, the strokes continued and soon Harry fell asleep against the feeling of a warm breath and soft touches, his last thought to wonder how often the man waited until he was asleep to touch him back.

 

_________

 

The first hints of spring were appearing in the castle grounds, and Harry and the Bear spent more time in the greenhouses and the gardens. 

“Your friend is back,” said the Bear, nodding to snowy white owl perched on a nearby tree.

Harry smiled and held out his arm. “Hello, girl. Did you find any tasty mice today?”

“She doesn’t talk back you know. She's just a regular owl.”

“Don't you listen to that mean old Bear,” Harry cooed to the owl while petting her feathers. “He’s just jealous I like you so much.”

The Bear gave a low growl. Harry ignored him for a moment, knowing he wasn't able to speak to him if Harry didn't meet his gaze. He continued heaping praise on the owl and enjoying teasing the grumpy Bear a bit. 

“Did you have something to say?” Harry asked with his sweetest smile. 

The Bear growled again, then paused. “You ought to give her a name, if you like her so much.”

“I haven’t given you a name, and I like you.”

The Bear looked away a moment, and if he were a human Harry could have sworn he looked embarrassed.

“Name her. And I'll tell you mine.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. The Bear had refused to tell him any name to call him by when he’d asked before. “Alright.” Harry looked to the owl. “I’ll call you Hedwig. Do you like that, girl?” The owl blinked in apparent approval.

Harry met the Bears dark gaze. “Well?”

“What a coincidence. My name is Hedwig as well.”

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. “Now, if you won't be serious-”

“Severus.”

“What?”

“My name is Severus.” 

“Oh.” Harry smiled. “I like that. Hello, Severus.”

Severus nodded, and Harry knew his expressions well enough by now to know he was trying to hide a smile.

“Hello, Harry.”

 

___________

 

In the months of sleeping side by side, Harry became bolder and bolder with his touches. When Harry trailed light fingertips over Severus's skin, Severus returned the affections. One night, Harry took Severus' face in his hand, pressed his lips to the man’s and kissed him. Severus stilled. Harry clasped the man's hand in his. “Is this okay?”

Instead of squeezing back once or twice, Severus responded by opening his mouth slightly and kissing back, twisting his fingers into Harry's hair and squeezing his hand so tightly it almost hurt. 

Harry sighed into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Severus' body. Working by feel and instinct in the pitch black room, Harry's hands roamed over Severus body as he trailed kisses over his face and neck. His tongue darted out to lick at the exposed flesh and Severus let out a raspy whimper. 

“Can I...please...I want to...” Harry tried to ask.

Severus silenced him with another kiss and they touched and fumbled and moved together in the dark until they eventually fell asleep tangled in each other and the sheets. 

The next morning when Harry woke, sunlight streaming through the windows and the rumpled white sheets empty beside him, he felt the lack of the man's presence as he never had before, curled around nothing with an unprecedented kind of loneliness. 

 

_____________

 

“Are we married?”

“What?” asked the Bear.

“Married. In all the stories about magic castles and talking animals, they usually end up married. Is that what you meant, when you asked me to be your companion?”

“Do you...you do not wish to be married?”

“Well, I wouldn't mind. I like you very much and I like the...things we do.” Harry blushed, not as brave discussing what they did at night in the light of day. “And you do seem to like it too. And me?” he finished, more a hopeful question than a statement. 

Severus seemed at loss for what to say. “We can be married. You want to be married to me?” 

“Yes,” Harry decided. “That settles it, I'm your husband and you're mine.” Harry looked back down to his book and added, almost as an afterthought, “And we can do other things at night too. If you want.”

That night, Severus was the first to reach out to him, and his touches were not tentative at all. 

 

___________

 

After months of living with Severus, and several weeks after deciding they were married, Harry began to seriously consider the nature of the enchantment Severus was under. 

He knew that Severus had not always been a Bear, in fact it seemed to be a fairly recent development within the last several years. Likely he was cursed by someone, for reasons unknown. He was a human at night, but Harry never saw him in his human form as the candles would extinguish themselves immediately before his arrival, moonlight never shone through the window, and no matter how late Harry tried to stay up Severus was gone in the morning and returned to bear form. 

Harry had also realized he’d fallen hopelessly in love with the man, and he suspected Severus felt the same way. But this caused even more of a problem, since wasn’t true loves kiss supposed to end all manner of magical curses and enchantments? Harry and Severus had kissed plenty, much more besides, and they were in love. Harry had even kissed Severus on the snout in bear form, much to Severus’ surprise and amusement, wondering if that might do the trick. 

It must have something to do with why it's dark at night, thought Harry. It must be that I have to see him. Harry mulled on this for a while. Maybe he’s ugly as a human. Harry could tell by feel that he was thin, and scarred, with an over large nose and greasy hair. Well, he didn’t care about any of that. That's how Harry would break the enchantment then. He would wait until Severus was asleep, light a candle, see his human form and tell him he loved him. And maybe kiss him then. Or more. Whatever he needed to do for the magic to work so he could be free of the curse.

Harry hid several candles and the materials to light them beneath his pillow during the day while Severus was otherwise occupied. 

That night, after he heard his lovers breathing even out in sleep, Harry slowly extracted himself from his hold, and lit the candle. 

He saw a tangle of black hair against pale and sallow skin. The man’s nose was even larger than he’d expected, and the scars roping around his neck were a raised and angry red.  _ I suppose he is pretty ugly _ , Harry thought.  _ I love him. _ Harry reached out to touch him, but forgot he was holding the candle, three drops of wax spilled on to the loose nightshirt, and Severus woke up. 

Before Harry could speak, Severus coiled back in shock, from the burn and the betrayal. His black eyes shown with fury and his voice was screaming in Harry's head, his mouth silently forming the words as air hissed from his ruined throat. 

“What have you done, you foolish boy?”

“I...I wanted to break the enchantment.”

“Well you've broken it, you imbecile.” Harry had never seen Severus so furious. “You were supposed to sleep beside me for a year and a day, and the curse would have lifted. The one condition was you could never see me. And you had to satisfy your curiosity, didn’t you? Well, are you  _ pleased _ with what you see?”

“I...I'm sorry. I just thought...Severus, I love you,” Harry said desperately. What did he mean, that the enchantment was broken?

Severus’ stricken look was interrupted as his features morphed in pain and he clutched at his left arm. Harry hadn't noticed before the large black image on his left forearm like a brand.

“She’s calling me. I belong to her now.”

“Who?”

“The Troll Queen.” Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his fingers tight around the obviously painful mark on his arm. “I have to go, Harry.”

“No. No, Severus, you aren’t going anywhere. I can fix this, just tell me how to fix this.”

“Harry, you have been,” Severus paused for a moment, his expression mournful, “much more gracious than I ever expected. But the curse is over now and I belong to the Troll Queen.”

“Where is she? I'll find you. I'll bring you back.”

“No you won’t, Harry. Don't bother. The palace of the Troll Queen lies in the land east of the sun and west of the moon.” And with that cryptic explanation, Severus was gone. 

 

___________  
  


Harry decided he was just going to have to figure out how to get there, wherever it was, get Severus back from the Troll Queen, and fix all this. 

Harry gathered up supplies for a long journey and found Hedwig waiting for him when he left the castle walls.

“Will you come with me, girl?” He asked the owl, grateful at the thought of having some company. “I made a mistake, and I messed things ups with my husband. Will you help me look for him?” 

Hedwig hooted, and flew ahead, circling back as if motioning for Harry to follow her. 

“Do you...do you know where to go?”

Harry followed Hedwig through the woods. I think maybe you  _ are _ a magic owl, he grumbled.

After a couple hours walking and flying they came upon a small cabin with a large garden surrounding it and a charming stone pathway. 

Harry considered what he was supposed to say to the inhabitants. Hello, my possibly magic owl led me here? What do you know about the Troll Queen? 

Before he could approach the wooden door to knock, it was opened swiftly by an old woman with steel gray hair and a light blue dress, shocking the crows gathered near the doorstep into flying away. 

“You came to seek help with a quest,” she declared.

“Um...yes. How did you know that?”

“Oh, just a guess. No one ever comes all the way out here to chat. Come inside.”

The old woman poured tea for the both while Harry explained his plight. She listened intently, and showed no surprise at any of the magical events that had transpired. Apparently she was a witch herself so had some familiarity with magical goings on.

“I knew your Severus when he was a young man,” said the witch. “You should know that he is not a complete innocent.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Troll Queen is an expert in dark magic. Your husband was a curious boy, always hungry for power. He was quite adept at magic and always wanted more. I know he pledged himself to her tutelage, and there was some kind of falling out. After that, I don’t know.”

“Well he has me now. He didn’t want to go back to her, in fact I think he was terribly frightened. I love him and I'm going to get him back.”

Her lips tugged at the corners in an almost smile. “So he does. Well, I don't know how to get there, but I can put you in contact with someone who might.”

 

______________

 

The witch had sent him off with a golden compass, which she assured him was magic, although not helpful enough magic to get him to the land east of the sun and west of the moon. It would, however, bring him to the port where he would find a sailor knowledgeable of magical things who could take him close to where he needed to go. 

The sailor was a large man with a larger beard and a friendly disposition. After explaining his story, his destination, and the old woman who had referred him, the sailor was nearly in tears at Harry’s circumstances, which Harry appreciated greatly. 

“Of course I’ll help you find your lost love, son. But are you sure you want to be getting mixed up with the likes of the troll queen? That’s dark magic. Nasty stuff.”

“I’m not afraid,” said Harry. “I’m the one who made the mistake, and I need to set it right. I want him back.”

The sailor smiled broadly and clapped him on the back. “You’ll get him.”

The sailor knew the land was to the north, so together they sailed along the coast of the country. After several day, the ice was getting too thick in the water to continue.

“This is as far as I can take you,” said the sailor. “But, I know someone who can bring you the rest of the way.”

  
  


_____________________

 

Harry finished telling his story from beginning to end, again, and was met with the bored stare of a very pretty red haired selkie. The sailor had warned him she was “a touch temperamental”, but assured him she would be able to take him to the land of the troll queen. 

"Your husbands a bear?"   
  
"Well...only sometimes."   
  
"That's a bit odd, don't you think?"   
  
"Rich coming from you-aren’t you a fish sometimes?"   
  
"A seal, actually. And I'm not a seal sometimes, I'm a selkie all the time."

Harry was exhausted and upset and missing Severus more and more every day and he was in no mood to deal with a flippant selkie. “If you wouldn’t mind. The sailor said you owed him a favor. I need help getting across the sea, because I need to get to the land east of the sun and west of the moon where the troll queen lives. Can you get me there or not?”

“Fine. But only because I owe him. Not for you.”

“Works for me,” Harry said, frustrated. “So how do we get there?”

“I can take you with me across the sea. But I can’t get you to the land east of the sun and west of the moon.”

“And why not?”

“It’s magic. Snow and ice magic.” She shrugged. “I only do ocean magic.”

“Oh, well, obviously.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Wrong kind of magic. So what happens when we get across the sea?”

“I take you to the south wind. The winds can travel anywhere. Besides, she likes me. She’ll help.”

“Wait, the wind? Like the actual wind?” 

Magic, thought Harry. I am so tired of magic.

After being dragged across the sea in a magical seal skin pelt, much more roughly than Harry believed was strictly necessary, they arrived at the mouth of a cave where the south wind lived. The selkie made brief introductions, which in this story means vaguely insulted him and wandered back to the sea, shifting form and plunging beneath the waves. Well, thought Harry. Good riddance to her.

The south wind at least, had a much sunnier disposition and a willingness to help. “That’s so sad, that your husband was taken by the troll queen. I would take you there, but I am not strong enough. My brother, the east wind, is stronger. 

So she took him to the east wind, who was amused himself by swirling leaves around Harry’s head while he was trying to speak. 

“Please, can you take me to the palace of the troll queen?” Harry asked, spitting out a leaf and trying to stay calm. “It is very important I get there as soon as possible.”

“Hmm. I am not strong enough to bring you there, but my brother, the west wind might be.”

Harry sighed. “Can you take me to him?”

Harry trailed behind the east and south winds as they approached the home of the west wind, Harry swatting leaves away from his head the entire time. 

“Oi, West!” said the east wind.

“East!” replied the west wind. “How goes it?”

“”Staying breezy,” the east wind said with a chuckle. “This bloke here, he’s got to get to the palace of the troll queen. You know where that is, don’t you?”

“Ah, yes’” said the west wind. “That’s the land east of the sun-”

“And west of the moon, that’s it.”

“Please,” interrupted Harry. “Troll Queen. Palace. East of the Sun, West of the Moon. Lost husband. On a journey. Can you lot help me or not?”

“Well,” said the west wind. “I’m not strong enough to take you there. But-”

“Let me guess. Your brother, the north wind, might be?”

“Our sister. But yes. She might be strong enough.”

At this point, Harry was pretty sure they were having him on. But he joined the group and traveled to find the north wind. 

 

___________________ 

 

The north wind appeared to Harry in the form of a beautiful woman, with light gray eyes and hair dark as night. The same color as Severus’ hair, Harry thought unhappily, still missing him greatly. She was far more serious than her siblings, and listened to Harry’s story with a contemplative look.

“I have been once to the land east of the sun and west of the moon, and have seen the troll queen’s palace of ice with my own eyes. It is not a pleasant place. Are you sure you want to go?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I need to bring my husband back. I need to free him from the troll queen’s hold on him.”

“Are you so sure you will succeed?”

“I will free him from the troll queen, or die trying.”

“Brave boy,” said the north wind. “What if he does not forgive you?”

Harry swallowed. “I hope he will. But it doesn’t matter. It’s my fault I ruined the enchantment and I am going to fix it. He deserves to be free.”

The north wind considered this. “I once blew a leaf to the land east of the sun and west of the moon, and was so tired I slept for three days.”

“Are you strong enough to bring me?”

“I am. But why should I?”

Harry thought back to every story he’d been told, and every book in the castle’s library. He named the only reason that anyone did anything in those stories, the reason he knew in his heart was the reason for his journey.

“Because this is true love,” said Harry.

“Then I will take you,” said the north wind. 

 

____________

 

It was at the gates of the troll queens palace when Harry finally realized he didn’t have much of a plan. He knew that Severus was being held here. He knew the Troll Queen was a very powerful magician that specialized in dark magic, which didn’t sound pleasant. And he knew that he was very sorry, and very in love, and hoped that would be enough.

His thoughts and half formulated plans were interrupted by guards arriving at the door. “What do you want?” one asked.

“I seek an audience with the Troll Queen.”

The Troll Queen was a tall and imposing figure with red eyes, snake like skin and no nose to speak of. Harry shuddered at her inhuman glare. 

“Harry Potter,” she spat. “So you’re the boy who couldn’t fulfill a simple enchantment?”

“I’m the boy who has come to retrieve my husband. He doesn’t belong to you.”

“Oh, but he does,” said the Troll Queen. “He wanted to know the secrets of the dark arts and pledged himself to me when he was no older than you are now. He carries my mark.”

“Then why was he under an enchantment? Why did you make him a bear?”

“After years of doing my bidding without fail, he began refusing my orders. Went on and on about  _ innocent people  _ being hurt. Told me that he would no longer do my bidding. When he started sharing secrets with my enemies, he had to be punished. A more loyal servant assisted in tearing his throat out so he couldn’t speak his traitorous thoughts anymore. You saw, I’m sure?”

Harry shivered, imagining how much pain Severus must have been in. “That’s terrible.”

“Indeed. But I had no desire to kill him too quickly. It’s more fun with a bit of hope. So he had to find a mate to sleep beside him for a year and a day, sight unseen, except as a bear. His time was very close to running until he found you. I was most amused.”

“Well he did find me. I am his husband and maybe it wasn’t a year and a day but it has to count for something, especially in magic.”

“Hmm. Something indeed. I tell you what, you’ve earned a few hours with him. He was certain you’d never try to come and find him at all, let alone actually make it here. I’ll enjoy letting him see you, and then he can watch you die.”

Harry refused to let his fear show. “So take me to him.”

Harry was brought to a small room, sparsely furnished, and waited for the guards to bring Severus in. 

“Severus,” he cried out when the man was shoved into the room. 

Severus eyes were wide with shock. “Harry,” he said using magic, “You’re actually here?”

“Of course I’m here. I told you I was going to come back for you.”

Severus put his hands against Harry’s face, and stared intently at him, as if trying to memorize the sight. “You did. You traveled all this way for me.”

“Yes, Severus,” said Harry. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“The Troll Queen is going to kill you, Harry. You should not have come.”

“There has to be some sort of way to free you.”

“I can only be freed if she dies.”

“Well. How do I kill her then?”

Severus simply stared at him. “You’re barking mad. You don’t even have magic. How can you expect to defeat the most powerful dark magician in the world?”

Harry scowled. “I’ve had enough of all of this magical nonsense. It’s all any of you lot use for anything. There must be some way to trick her.”

Severus thought carefully. “The Troll Queen is arrogant. She’s convinced she can never be defeated so it’s possible she could be tricked. But she’s so filled with dark magic she can’t even use light magic anymore. She’s the most powerful sorceress in the world, Harry. Everyone here is under her control. Please try to find a way to leave. I deserve my fate here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“What happens if she uses light magic?”

“What?” 

“The Troll Queen. You said she can’t use light magic anymore, so what happens if she tries?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Is a cleaning spell light magic?”

Severus stared at him blankly. “Yes. It is.”

Harry chewed his lip. “Severus, do you still have your nightshirt from the castle?

 

____________

 

“You wish to challenge me?” The Troll Queen laughed. “You, a peasant boy, with no magic? And what nature of challenge would this be?”

Harry produced the night shirt stained with drops of tallow from Harry’s candle. “Removing the stain from this cloth. Whoever produces a clean piece of fabric first wins. If you win, you can kill me. If I win, you allow us to leave, and release my husband from your enchantment.”

“Silly boy. You are speaking to the most powerful sorceress in the world. You are not worth my time.”

“Are you really afraid you’re going to lose to a human? Prove how powerful you are!”

The Troll Queen’s eyes narrowed into slits. “Very well. I will indulge your foolishness.”

Harry split the cloth into evenly stained pieces and handed one to the troll queen. He removed a small cup, a flask of water and soap from his satchel. “Let’s begin. We can both use any methods we are able to.”

The Troll Queen scoffed and set to work. Her dark spells only succeeded to singe the edges of the cloth and deepen the stain. Meanwhile, Harry was steadily soaking the cloth in water and rubbing it systematically with the bar of soap. 

The Troll Queen was getting more and more exasperated, as the stain was clearly lifting from Harry’s section of cloth. 

As Harry was about to finish, in a moment of desperation the Troll Queen cast a cleaning spell on the cloth using light magic. The result was nearly instantaneous. The Troll Queen shrieked as if she was being burned, and disintegrated into dust before the eyes of Harry, Severus, and all held captive in the palace. 

“Well,” said Harry. “That worked out even better than I’d hoped.” He nudged the pile of ash a bit with his shoe, and turned to Severus who stared at him in shock.

“That’s what happens when you’re too dependent on magic. Should have just used soap.”

 

_________________

 

Harry and Severus left the Troll Queen’s palace, deciding best to slip out as quickly as possibly. As they were walking, Harry stopped short at the sound of his name being called. 

“You can talk,” Harry said happily.

“I can talk,” Severus answered in wonder.

Severus felt at the scar around his neck, less angry looking now but still plainly visible. “The enchantments on me died with the Troll Queen. I'm supposed to be healed. Restored. I dared to hope no longer so ugly.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Well, I love how you look. And I love that scar. Plus, now you aren’t a bear half the time, and you can talk normally. Plenty restored enough for me. Are you in any pain?”

Severus tested a swallow and clearing his throat. “No, I am not.”

“Good. You're all set then. You can insult me the whole way home and you won't even have to look at me to do it.”

“Home?”

“Yeah. The castle is still there. Or we could go somewhere else, if you want. Anywhere you'd like is fine with me.”

“But...you wish to stay? With me?”

“Do you think I travel to magical far off lands, and argue with the bloody wind and defeat troll queens for just any men. You're my husband, Severus. I love you. I'm pretty sure this is the part in the story where we live happily ever after.”

“Ah,” Severus said with a smirk. “Do we?”

“We do,” Harry declared in a serious tone. He turned to face his Prince, clasped his hands and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Now come on, you git. Let's go home.”

 


End file.
